Pendragon Academy?
by BluishWater
Summary: AU. Merlin sudah menunggu reinkarnasi dari Arthur dan teman-temannya. Lelah menunggu dalam diam, ia mencoba mencari mereka sendiri! Familiar dengan nama salah satu sekolah, ia masuk sebagai siswa baru di sekolah tersebut..'PENDRAGON ACADEMY'..


Title: Pendragon Academy

Fandom: Merlin

Disclaimer: not mine.. if it's,Lancelot and Arthur won't die!

Summary: AU. Merlin sudah menunggu reinkarnasi dari Arthur dan teman-temannya. Lelah menunggu dalam diam, ia mencoba mencari mereka sendiri! Familiar dengan nama salah satu sekolah, ia masuk sebagai siswa baru di sekolah tersebut..'PENDRAGON ACADEMY'..

A.N: mungkin ada OOC,Typo..but i'll try my best.

* * *

? P.O.V

_Sudah lama aku menunggu kedatangan 'mereka'. Atau lebih tepatnya kebangkitan 'mereka'. Tapi sampai sekarang belum juga terasa tanda-tanda keberadaan 'mereka'._

_Yea.. aku tahu kalau 'mereka' akan kembali.. tapi kapan!? Menunggu sendirian itu sangat tidak enak? Dasar.. kalau saja 'mereka' yang abadi dan aku yang tidak. Tahulah mereka bagaimana rasanya menunggu._

_"...Oke,cukup. Aku akan keluar dari mansion suram ini dan keluar mencari mereka!"_

_Aku berdiri dari kursi sofa-ku lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sebelumnya, aku berhenti dihadapan sebuah cermin dan kutatap refleksiku. Rambut hitamku yang sedikit coklat Ebony terlihat acak-acakan. Kulit putihku terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Iris mataku tetap berwarna biru.. tapi sekarang, jika diperhatikan lebih seksama akan terlihat semburan warna keemasan disekitar pupil mataku. Yea.. selain itu, semuanya sama._

_Anak. Ehem. Maksudku, pemuda biasa-biasa saja yang sebenarnya bukan orang biasa. Yap, tetap Merlin.. Merlin yang sama. Tapi sekarang, Merlin yang kesepian.._

_Dengan berat hati, kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kamar mandi._

End P.O.V

Beberapa menit kemudian, Merlin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil tergantung dilehernya. Rambutnya yang tadi acak-acakan, sekarang terlihat lebih rapi.

"..Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku mencari mereka kalau aku saja tak tahu keberadaan mereka?" ,ucapnya kesal. Dilemparnya handuk kecil itu ke ranjangnya. Lalu ia melangkah menuju ke ruang tamu. Berdiri menyandar di dinding dengan wajah cemberut. Tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya terarah ke koran yang terbuka lebar diatas meja. Diambilnya koran tersebut dan diperhatikannya salah satu iklan besar dihalaman pertama.

"Hm?... 'Pendragon Academy'. Sebuah sekolah khusus untuk 'melahirkan' detektif-detektif berpotensi dan spesial. Lokasinya berada di kota kecil yang terletak diatas perbukitan. Kota kecil yang indah dan cukup makmur. 'Camelotville' namanya. Memang nama kota ini terdengar asing, karena pemerintah baru saja membuatnya dan penduduknya pun masih tidak terlalu banyak.

Kembali lagi ke 'Pendragon Academy', sekolah ini dibangun oleh Uther Pendragon. Uther sendiri adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemerintah untuk melatih calon-calon detektif berpotensi dan terlatih. Sekarang, sekolah ini membuka pendaftaran penerimaan murid baru. Uther berharap, ia akan menemukan calon-calon detektif baru yang nantinya menjadi detektif-detektif yang handal."

"..Hm.. Pendragon.. akhirnya kutemukan kau." ,ucap Merlin dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Semoga saja.. Uther tidak menjadi makhluk menyebalkan seperti dimasa lalu. Aku rasa sudah cukup aku tertekan olehnya dimasa lalu." ,gumam Merlin kesal. Lalu senyuman kecil terukir diwajahnya.

"..Morgana.. semoga saja aku bisa 'menyelamatkan'-mu kali ini. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan figur saudara perempuan yang keren sepertimu."

Merlin melipat kembali koran itu dan diletakkan diatas meja. Pandangannya mengarah ke pemandangan diluar jendela mansionnya.

"..Saatnya berberes-beres dan menemui kalian."

"Menemui siapa,Merlin?"

Merlin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu. Sosok laki-laki tua yang memiliki penampilan sedikit mengintimidasi namun juga sorot mata yang kalem. Salah satu alisnya terangkat keatas. Merlin tersenyum canggung melihatnya.

"Gaius. Kukira kau kembali besok."

"Seharusnya. Tapi pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin bisa meninggalkanmu tanpa kau membuat masalah."

"Oh, kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku merasa tersanjung."

Gaius yang mendengar balasan sarkatis Merlin hanya menggeleng kepala, tentunya dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tenang. Kepercayaanku padamu mulai bertumbuh."

"Hahaha. Benarkah?"

"Hanya sekitar dua puluh persen dari sebelumnya."

"Oh, huray. Aku senang."

"Hentikan jawaban sarkatismu itu. Sekarang cepat persiapkan apa yang akan kau bawa nanti. Biar kubantu."

Merlin tersenyum melihat figur terdekat untuk seorang ayahnya, baginya Gaius sudah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri. Sementara keberadaan reinkarnasi dari orang tuanya tidak ia ketahui. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak bisa merasakannya.

"Merlin? Kau tak apa?"

"..Yeah, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya-"

"Soal orang tuamu? Tenanglah, suatu saat kau pasti menemukan alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa merasakan tanda-tanda mereka."

"...Aku tahu."

Gaius menggenggam lengan Merlin pelan, lalu memeluknya perlahan. Merlin segera membalas pelukannya. Semua beban dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan seakan-akan menghujamnya kembali. Entah yang dari masa lalu maupun sampai sekarang. Isakan pelan semakin terdengar semakin keras, menjadi tangisan yang memilukan hati.

"Oh,anakku.. Berat sekali bebanmu.."

"B-bolehkah kita terus seperti ini sebentar saja?"

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Terima kasih, Gaius.."

"Tak masalah,nak. Tak masalah.."

-line-

"Morgana..."

"Yea,Arthie?"

"Kembalikan bukuku! Dan satu lagi. BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU 'ARTHIE'! namaku Arthur! A-R-T-H-U-R!"

"pfft... ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Wajahmu semakin jelek kalau cemberut seperti itu."

Sebuah majalah terlempar kearah seorang perempuan cantik yang tengah menyandar di dinding dengan cepat.

"HEI! Beraninya kau berbuat kasar pada wanita!" ,gerutu perempuan cantik itu. rambut hitam gelapnya yang semula rapi menjadi sedikit berantakan karena timpukan majalah itu.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda..MORRRGANAAA..." ,ucap seorang pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Arthur tadi dengan menirukan gaya bicara perempuan itu,Morgana, dengan menyeringai puas. Sebelum Morgana bisa membalasnya, pintu rumah terbuka. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang cukup tampan parasnya. Dialah Uther Pendragon, ayah mereka.

"Huh? Kenapa kau seperti mau membunuh seseorang,Morgana?" ,tanya Uther dengan ekspresi heran. Morgana hanya menunjuk kearah Arthur. Mengerti maksud anak perempuannya, Uther menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Uther memang memiliki wajah yang terkesan dingin dan kaku, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah pribadi yang baik dan hangat. Ia berharap dengan sikapnya yang tidak berubah dan tetap hangat, bisa mengalihkan kesedihan kedua anaknya atas kematian istrinya. Meski begitu, Morgana dan Arthur tahu jika ayahnya masih dalam kesedihan besar. Itulah sebabnya Uther jarang tersenyum seperti dulu.

"Morgana,Arthur. Berhenti bertengkar dan segeralah berangkat. Kalian akan terlambat ke acara penerimaan murid baru nanti."

"Aku baru saja ingin naik ke mobil tapi dihadang oleh 'nona berotot' ini."

"Hei! Siapa yang kau panggil 'nona berotot' itu,hah!? Bilang saja kau iri denganku karena kalah bertanding anggar denganku."

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

"Ya."

"Ti-"

"Anak-anak. Berhenti bertengkar dan cepat masuk ke mobil."

Morgana menyeringai puas lalu mengikuti ayahnya keluar menuju ke mobil. Arthur mendengus melihat sikap saudaranya itu. Tapi setelah itu, senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga bersama ayahnya dan Morgana.

"ARTHUR! CEPATLAH! KALAU KITA SAMPAI TELAT, KUROBEK BAJU-"

"Morgana.. tenanglah. Teriakanmu memekakkan telinga."

"Tapi,ayah. Arthur i-"

"Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan muncul."

Arthur tertawa pelan mendengar mereka. Dengan pandangan yang terakhir kearah foto Ygraine,ibunya, ia melangkah keluar.

"..Dengan bersekolah di sekolah ayah, aku akan menjadi detektif handal..."

"**...Dan menemukan pelaku yang membunuh ibu."** ,imbuhnya dalam hati.

* * *

Mou-chan: jajajajaja! Chapter 1 selesai..

Mou-chan: well, mina-san. Sebenarnya ini fanfic pertama-ku di fandom Merlin ini. Semoga kalian suka. Dan mohon dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan :p

Mou-chan: oh ya, satu lagi. Kalimat/kata yang di Bold+Underline itu artinya pikiran tokoh.. yep. Semoga tidak bingung lagi jajajajajaja!

Mou-chan: please review if you want. It'll make me feel better :D


End file.
